Brotherhood of Makuta (ThatDevilGuy)
The Brotherhood of Makuta was a group of lead by Miserix. The group succeeded in overthrowing Mata Nui, however it was defeated by the combined forces of Helryx, the Toa Malia and the Toa Neirae during the Great Cataclysm War. History The Brotherhood of Makuta was created by Mata Nui and other s shortly after the creation of the Matoran Universe. The Makuta were the guardians of the Matoran Universe, keeping everything in order while Mata Nui continued with his mission. It is known the Brotherhood conducted immoral and unorthodox experiments on various inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. However such experiments were not recorded and most test subjects were eventually destroyed. Jartus is the only known survivor of any experiments. After 50 years of peace, Aratakhas and his legion broke into Furro, the Core Processor room. Aratakhas deceived the entire Brotherhood with an illusion, using his legion as a distraction. However, Aratakhas was defeated by the Order of Mata Nui and imprisoned in his own pocket dimension. The Brotherhood learned of the Order existence returned to keeping peace in the Matoran Universe. The Brotherhood allowed the Toa Neirae, created by the Order, to be appointed as the guardians of Furro. The Brotherhood kept the secret passages within the Core Processor room to themselves. 49 years after the defeat of Aratakhas, the Brotherhood attacked and defeated the Toa Neirae, successfully claiming the Ignika and taking over the Matoran Universe. Miserix gave up his physical form to possess the Great Spirit Robot that was the Matoran Universe, quickly defeating Mata Nui and imprisoning his spirit in the Ignika. The Brotherhood then defeated the the Order of Mata Nui, executing all of the members. However, Helryx survived the slaughtering, stealing the Ignika and going into hiding. As Miserix's essence wasn't suited for the Robot, causing him to focus all of his energy into remaining alive, he ordered the Brotherhood to pursue Helryx. Miserix also ordered the execution of every Toa, Mersion, and Vortixx and the enslavement of the Matoran. Despite being given an orders, some members of the Brotherhood rebelled, instead focusing on their own needs. However most Toa, Mersion, and Vortixx were killed, with only a handful of each race surviving. Most Skakdi Warlords, the Barraki Warlords, and the Zyglak formed alliances with the Brotherhood. A few years after the Brotherhood's takeover, Helryx came out of hiding and attacked the Brotherhood, teamed up with the Toa Malia and Keihan. The Brotherhood quickly gained the upperhand on the battle. Before the Brotherhood could claim victory over Helryx, Keihan and the Toa Malia, Miserix died, his essence dissipating, unable to cope with the strain on his body. This caused the Brotherhood to fight amongst itself for control of the Matoran Universe. However, as there was no one inside the Great Spirit Robot the Matoran Universe began to shut down and fail, destroying a large number of the Southern Island and killing members and allies of the Brotherhood. As the fight continued, with the Matoran Universe falling apart, Mata Nui convinced the Toa Neirae to join the fight. The battle was reversed and the Brotherhood was defeated. All of the Brotherhood's allies either surrendered or were defeated. Although only two members survived what came to be known as the Great Cataclysm War, the Brotherhood had was no more. Former members *Miserix (leader; deceased) *Antroz (deceased) *Bitil (deceased) *Chirox (deceased) *Garras *Gorast (deceased) *Icarax (deceased) *Kojol (deceased) *Krika (deceased) *Mutran (deceased) *Spiriah (deceased) *Teridax (deceased) *Tridax (deceased) *Tryx *Vamprah (deceased) Former servants *Jartus *Kraata (All destroyed) *Rahkshi (All destroyed) *Visorak (All destroyed) *Various test subjects (All destroyed) Former allies *Skakdi Warlords *Barraki Warlords *Zyglak Appearances *''Beginnings'' *''The Tale of the Malia'' *''Sworn to Duty'' Category:Ignika Universe Saga